Ashes to Ashes
by Boho Bytch
Summary: Finished! look out for Ashes To Ashes Part 2
1. Meeting is sweet

ÿþAshes to Ashes  
  
By Saiyanlover  
  
  
  
**Disclaimer**  
  
I don't own ER, and and don't intend to make any money from this here fanfic OK???   
  
I take all credit for Alex Corday, Elizabeth's sister, I made up the character, therefore I own the character!!  
  
::Sticks out tounge at you all::  
  
The age of Alex is unrealistic, OK?? She's a gifted child, so she went to med school at the age of 14, I know that's never gonna happen, but now, let's say it did  
  
*************************************************  
  
Scene:County General is taking more med students in, as per usual! But this time, there's only one!  
  
Rating:R-just for the swearing and remotely violent scenes  
  
*************************************************  
  
"Randi, have we only got one med student this rotation?" said Mark, with a distinct note of disappointment in his voice  
  
  
  
"Yeah, I think so" replied the obnoxious desk clerk  
  
  
  
"Fine then, I'll give her the tour" he sighed  
  
  
  
"Hey, Dr Greene, is it just me, or does that med student look as if she's like, twelve?" asked the ever-cocky Dave  
  
  
  
"I don't think your far off either, she's only young, and as far as I know, she's Lizzie's kid sister" said Mark looking out the corner of his eye at Alex  
  
  
  
"She may be young, but she sure is cute!" Dave said, looking at Alex  
  
  
  
"Hey, that's my girlfriend's sister your talking about!" hissed Mark, between gritted teeth  
  
  
  
"Hey, you know, I knew I knew her face from somewhere.." Dave trailed off  
  
  
  
"What do you mean?" quizzed Mark  
  
  
  
"Remember when i went to brief all the applicants for med school?"  
  
  
  
"Yeah.."  
  
  
  
"Well, that's where I remember her from!"  
  
  
  
"Oh.."  
  
  
  
"Hi, you must be Alex" said Mark, shaking Alex's hand  
  
  
  
"Yeah, and you must be Mark, Lizzie's told me all about you!" replied Alex, shaking his hand in return  
  
  
  
"..and you remember Dave, don't you?" Mark sighed, as Malucci looked over his shoulder  
  
  
  
"Sure I do!" said Alex, shaking Dave's hand as well  
  
  
  
"..Right then!, let's get on with the tour" said Mark, to stop Dave almost drooling over Alex!  
  
  
  
**while being shown the charting system, Alex began to fell abit light-headed  
  
"Are you OK?" asked Mark  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Discovery

Ashes to Ashes Chapter Two-Discovery 

*****************************************************************************************

::Disclaimer:: Same as Chapter 1, blah blah

*****************************************************************************************

"Are you sure you'ree OK?" Mark repeated himself

"Yeah, i'm fine!" said Alex, holding the side of her head

Dave appeared right behind her, just in time to catch her, and save her from hitting the ground!

"Damn, I knew something was up!" said mark" She looked very pale earlier as well"

Picking Alex up, Dave made his way to Exam Four, he nudged the door open with his backside, 

and gently lay Alex down on a gurney.

::Half an Hour Later::

Alex woke up, feeling very groggy

"Hey, are you alright?" askede Dave

"What happened?"groaned Alex

"I don't know, I was hoping you could explain that to me?" said Dave

"Ah, you're awake" said Mark, breezing into the room

"Hey" said Alex in response

"Dave, don't you have patients to see?" said Mark, gesturing for Dave to get out

"Yeah sure" he said, and left

Mark pulled a chair up to the gurney where Alex was now sitting up

"Alex.." he said, " ...have you had any other symptoms, like nausea, vomiting, that sort of thing?" asked Mark

"You know, now you come to mention it..I did feel a bit ill yesterday.." she trailed off

"Roughly what time of the day was it?" said Mark, getting worried

"Um, about 8am, why what's wrong?"

Mark looked down at the floor and sighed

"Alex, have you considered the possibility that you might be pregnant?" sighed Mark

"No way, I can't be, that's impossible.." She began to panic," there's no way I could be.." she stopped

"What is it?" asked Mark

Memories of New year's Eve came flooding back to Alex's mind, her face dropped

"Oh God" she said, her voice quivering

"What? Have you thought of something" said Mark

"I think I might be.." said Alex, beginning to well up and shake at the same time

"It's OK, do you wnat me to go get Lizzie?" said Mark, reasurringly

Alex nodded, the thought of having her big sister there made her feel better

She then curled up on the gurney, horrified at the tought that she could have been so stupid

TO BE CONTINUED....


	3. Coming To Terms

Ashes To Ashes 

Chapter 3: Coming To Terms

******************************************************************

::Disclaimer:

: Blah, Blah, I don't own ER, and I'm sick of saying that, I can't be arsed any more!

::Disclaimer Part 2::

I own Alex Corday, HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

IF YOU WISH TO USE THIS CHARACTER IN A FIC' OF YOUR OWN, PLEASE E-MAIL ME ON: saiyanloveruk@yahoo.co.uk I MIGHT CONSIDER YOUR PITIFUL PLEAS,

HAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHA!! *******************************************************************

"Alex?" said Elizabeth, walking slowly into the room

"Lizzie?" whispered Alex, still in shock

Elizabeth walked over to her kid sister, and hugged her

"How you feeling?" said Lizzie, giving a weak smile

"Like crap, how do you think?" snapped Alex "Sorry Lizzie, I'm a bit shocked here"

"Obviously" said Lizzie, trying to lighten the mood a bit

"How the hell can I have been so stupid, Lizzie?" said Alex, beginning to cry

" I don't know, Alex, I really don't know!" sighed Lizzie, hugging Alex

"You can't tell mom!" said Alex, panicking all of a sudden

"I won't, not yet.." said Lizzie looking a bit worried

"Oh man" sighed Alex

**how can I have been so stupid, who am I kidding? Im not ready to be a mom yet, what am i getting myself into??

"I'll leave you alone for a while, let you come to terms with things" Lizzie said as she left the room

Dave walked in, with a grim look on his face

"Hey kid, how you bearing up?"Dave asked, "Lizzie told what happened, Im sorry!"

Don't be, it's not your fault, I've been so stupid!"

"Hey, don't worry about it!" said Dave trying to reassure Alex"You know, if you ever need to let 

off steam or you need a place to stay, you can always come over to my place!"

"That's OK, Im quite comfortable at Mark and Lizzie's place for the moment"

TO BE CONTINUED....


	4. Realisation

No title

Ashes To Ashes

Chapter 4: Realisation

Author: Saiyan Lover UK

DISCLAIMER**

Once again, i have all this legal crap...

I don't own ER, i think all characters belong to Michael Crichton, who is brill may i add...

*************************************************************************

Sorry it took so long to write this chapter, i went back to school, need i say more...

Thanks for waiting so long, my loyal loving public(lol)

WARNINGS: Umm...some language...mention of suicide

*******************************************************************************************

ok, if i do this.. *.....* around some words it's a thought 

Setting:Three months after Coming to terms, alex is now moving in with Dave, You can now tell she is pregnant

*********************************************************************************************

"Right, I think that's the last one" sighed Alex, placing a large box on the living room floor

Dave walked up behind and massaged her back..

"That better?" he whispered in to her ear

"Oh yeah.." she sighed, sinking into a chair

"Hey, i've gotta go, im on in an hour" said Dave heading for the door

"Okay, say hi to Lizzie for me" replied Alex

"You even attempt to move any of them boxes and i will have to kill you.." smiled Dave, laughing at the same time

"Yes mother" said Alex

"Bye"

*He's nuts, of course im gonna move these boxes*

Alex began moving the boxes into her bedroom, she seemed quite content until she moved a box

labelled: BABY THINGS

Tears began streaming down Alex's face as she caught sight of the tiny babygro

that Elizabeth had bought for her.

She sunk down into a chair, clutching the small gift to her chest. it brought memories 

of three months ago flooding back.

Alex cried for twenty minutes solid.

wiping the tears from her eyes, she thought *Im strong, i can do this*

**************************************************************************************

After moving all the boxes, Alex looked at the ultrasound picture she had from two weeks ago.

She spoke softly to herself..

I'm 16 years old...i'm not ready to be a mom yet..am i??

The worst possible thought crossed her mind...the only way out of this mess was to kill herself

yes, killing herself would end this misery.. and the baby's

***********************************************************************************

An hour later, Alex sat on the edge of the bath with a marker pen in her hand, and a large kife in the other...

Her eyes stinging from crying so much, could barely see the mirror she was trying to write on...

Shaking..Alex managed to scrawl the words..

IM SORRY...

Holding the knife above her chest, Alex thought, one last time..

Am i doing the right thing? yes, of course i am, This will make everything alright

Shaking with fear..Alex began to stab herself, as many times as she could, before passing out, 

in a massive pool of her own blood....

Im OK, everything is fine now... were the words echoing In Alex's heart


	5. Blood Bath Of Terror

Document's Title: No title  
  
Ashes To Ashes  
  
  
  
Chapter Five: Blood Bath Of Terror  
  
  
  
Author: Saiyan Lover UK  
  
  
  
Hi......9:25pm on Tuesday the 23rd of may.....  
  
im tired................  
  
I've got school tomorrow....................  
  
but I get my creative flows at night...  
  
I suffer for my work dammit  
  
  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
  
  
*DISCLAIMER*  
  
I DON'T OWN ER.....BLAH, BLAH, BLAH...THE USUAL SHITE  
  
  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
**WARNINGS**  
  
  
  
Yes there are warnings...this is probably the most bloody chapter of them  
all so far....  
  
If you have a weak heart, for god's sake don't read on, i don't wanna be  
sued for death-by-fanfics  
  
  
  
*********************************************************************************  
  
This is kinda like a dialogue for the show  
  
There are a lot of lines used from the episode: "All in The Family", the  
reason for this being,  
  
That i could not be bothered to make up my own...lazy huh??  
  
*********************************************************************************  
  
  
  
-----After Dave's twelve hour shift he wearily finishes work to go  
home----  
  
  
  
"Bye Carter!" Dave waved as he walked out of County General's ER  
  
  
  
"See ya Dave" sighed Carter, almost falling asleep on the admit desk  
  
  
  
"See ya, Festus" Dave grumbled under his breath, walking out the doors  
  
  
  
"I heard that, Dr. Malucci" shouted Kerry Weaver at the top of her voice  
  
  
  
"You were supposed to..idiot" growled Malucci under his breath  
  
  
  
Walking through the snow covered ambulance bay, a sudden wave of fear  
brushed over Dave's tired mind  
  
The fear made him think that something was wrong...badly wrong....  
  
  
  
Reaching his front door, that wave of fear rushed over him again, he  
brushed it away as paranoia...  
  
Pushing open the door, he noticed that that the various boxes that had  
been brought in that morning,  
  
had disappeared....  
  
  
  
"Damn you Alex, you never do take any notice of me?" sighed Dave, taking  
his coat off  
  
  
  
Walking around the living room, Dave decided he needed to go to the  
toilet.  
  
He wandered over to te bathroom at a sluggish pace, complaining to himself  
aout Kerry's constant  
  
insults, and the yelling and so on...  
  
  
  
Pushing open the bathroom door, Dave froze at what he saw....Alex, lying  
there, in a massive  
  
pool of her blood............  
  
  
  
"Shit, noooooooooooooooooo"  
  
  
  
**CUT TO OPENING CREDITS**  
  
  
  
County general's ER had slowed down to a more sedate pace, just the way  
Elizabeth liked it.  
  
Mark walked up behind her, and nuzzled his head in to her long red  
curls...  
  
  
  
"Mark...Mark, get off..." giggled Lizzie, trying to wrestle him off her...  
  
  
  
"Was'nt Alex supposed to be on tonight?" Kerry butted in, cutting short  
their fun  
  
  
  
"You know...now you come to mention it, I thought we seemed a little  
short" said Mark,  
  
with a slight note of worry in his voice  
  
  
  
The doors of the seemly quiet ER flung open, to reveal Dave with the  
bloodstained, limp and almost lifeless  
  
body that was Alex...  
  
  
  
"Oh my god!" Elizabeth froze  
  
  
  
"We need a gurney out here, now!" Mark snapped, running over to Dave, who  
had fallen to his knees  
  
  
  
"What happened?" Mark asked, trying to think straight  
  
  
  
"I don't know, I found her like this, on my bathroom floor, I just...i  
just panicked" Dave stuttered, trying not to break down  
  
  
  
"What's open?" yelled Mark  
  
  
  
"Trauma one" said Chuny, arriving with the requested gurney  
  
  
  
"One, two three, let's go" shouted Mark, being followed by Carter, Abby,  
and a shocked Elizabeth  
  
  
  
"Multiple stab wounds....to the left neck and chest, right and left  
double-cross, oh man, and two more to the belly.."  
  
Carter said, assesing Alex's injuries  
  
  
  
Those words echoed in Dave's mind...just two and a half years ago he had  
said exactly the same thing about Lucy....  
  
He just hoped Alex would'nt go the same way she did  
  
  
  
"Sats down to 62, pressure's down to 70.." cried Haleh, sounding worried  
for the child she'd for so little a time  
  
  
  
"Number 8 ET tube...gimme some crichoid pressure god-dammit" yelled Carter  
at the top of his voice  
  
  
  
"Chest tube tray.." said Dave, trying to keep a cool head  
  
  
  
"No, start a central line..." said Kerry, who was bagging Alex  
  
  
  
"Dr Weaver, police are here, they wanna talk to Malucci right away" said  
Randi...her voice quivering with what she saw  
  
  
  
"God, chief, look at this, look at this" cried Dave who had noticed the  
fresh blood coming out the stab wound to Alex's  
  
neck.  
  
  
  
"Dammit! Tracheal laceration...." cried Kerry  
  
  
  
"She needs a crich.." Dave said, his voice breaking  
  
  
  
"No, she needs a trach, get Lizzie in here...prep the neck"  
  
  
  
Mark went outside to Lizzie, who stood in the hall, quivering  
  
  
  
"Lizzie, they need you, Kerry's gotta trach Alex" said Mark, gulping as he  
did so..  
  
  
  
"Ok" Lizzie snapped out of being the worried big sister, and snapped into  
being the highly skilled surgeon Lizzie  
  
  
  
**5mins later, Alex is trached**  
  
  
  
"Get ultrasound in here!" yelled Kovac  
  
  
  
"Pressue's down to sixty" shouted Haleh over the others  
  
  
  
" She need's volume now!" cried Mark  
  
  
  
"Maybe not, it could be tampernade, open a thorocotamy tray.." yelled  
Lizzie  
  
  
  
"No, wait check the CVP"said Kerry, looking at the monitor  
  
  
  
"Too late, lost her pulse" shouted Kovac  
  
  
  
"We're in PDA"  
  
  
  
"Starting compressions" said Luka, begiining to pound on Alex's  
bloodstained chest  
  
  
  
"We need to crack her, prep the chest" said Elizabeth  
  
  
  
"Ok, an amp of epi, sterile gloves please!" said Mark, standing behing  
Alex's head  
  
  
  
"You'll need better exposure, stab wound is near the mid-line" said kovac,  
still pounding on Alex's chest  
  
  
  
"Sternal saw, now Lili" said Kerry, quietly.  
  
  
  
"Go, go, go" said Mark as the Betadine was poured in that same line he had  
seen so many times before  
  
  
  
"Ultrasound is ready" said Haleh, in the background.  
  
  
  
"In a minute, in a minute" said kovac, that was the least of his worries  
  
  
  
"Ten-blade" said Lizzie "Stand back" she continued, beginning to cut open  
her baby sisters tiny frame  
  
  
  
"Sats down to 85"  
  
  
  
"Almost got it" said Kerry, struggling to control the sternal saw  
  
  
  
"Ok, rib-spreader" shouted Mark, diving under Kerry's arm  
  
  
  
"Suction!"  
  
  
  
Kovac began to use the ultrasound to see if there were any life signs from  
the baby  
  
  
  
"No foetal heart rate...dammit" he said, gravely looking at the screen  
  
  
  
The monitors went from a fast, speedy beeping, to a long, loud, familiar  
sound.....Flatline  
  
  
  
"V-Fib" shouted Dave  
  
  
  
"Start internal compressions" said Elizabeth, her voice shaking  
  
  
  
"You're right there's an infusion" said Mark  
  
  
  
"Metz!" shouted Elizabeth  
  
  
  
"Prep the internal paddles" said Kerry  
  
  
  
"Perocardium's open" said Lizzie, worrying now  
  
  
  
"We've got a major haemorrhage here"said Mark, sighing  
  
  
  
"More suction"  
  
  
  
"She hit the proximal aorta" said Kerry quietly  
  
  
  
"Keep your finger on it Kerry"  
  
  
  
"I need a four oh-proline on an rv1 needle now" Shouted Lizzie  
  
  
  
"Belly's full of blood, she probably got the spleen" Luka said  
  
  
  
"Gotta cross-clamp the aorta" said Dave, about to break down  
  
  
  
"One thing at a time" said Lizzie, trying to keep a cool head  
  
  
  
"Auto-transfuse from the cell-saver" said Mark, trying to save some time  
  
  
  
"Charge the internal paddles to 15" said Kerry  
  
  
  
"Cut, Cut, Cut!" Elizabeth yelled at kovac  
  
  
  
"Clear" shouted Kerry, the jerk of the paddles making Alex's whole body  
jump  
  
  
  
"Still in V-fib" said Dave  
  
  
  
"Charge again, Clear!"  
  
  
  
Relief went round the whole room as a slow, steady rhythm showed on the  
monitor...  
  
  
  
"Sinus Tach" said dave, seeming a bit more calm  
  
  
  
"Get a portable monitor, we're moving her to the OR now" yelled Lizzie,  
moving the blood-stained gurney  
  
  
  
"Sats up to 92" said Dave  
  
  
  
"Pressure is 90 systolic" shouted Haleh  
  
  
  
"Right let's go" shouted Lizzie  
  
  
  
"Woah, woah, pulse-ox cable" yelled kerry  
  
  
  
"Was she making any urine?!" asked Mark  
  
  
  
"Only 50 cc's in the foley" answered Dave  
  
  
  
"it's better than nothing, lets go" said Mark  
  
  
  
"Call the OR, tell them we have an open chest, we'll need a laparotomy"  
said Lizzie  
  
  
  
"We're still waiting on the type-specific" shouted Lili  
  
  
  
"Have the blood bank send it upstairs" shouted Kerry  
  
  
  
"You need any body else?" asked Mark  
  
  
  
"i hope not" cried Lizzie, wheeling the gurney in to the open elevator  
door  
  
  
  
"Don't foget the drug box, go!" said Kerry, hurrying them upstairs  
  
  
  
" i can't believe this" sighed Mark, looking at the floor  
  
  
  
"I think we got it in time" said Kovac, also looking at the floor  
  
  
  
==============================================================================  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED..................  
  
  
  
==============================================================================  
  
Like it? Give me feedback then!  
  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
List of References  
  
  



	6. Aftermath and Remorse

Document's Title: No title  
  
Ashes To Ashes  
  
  
  
Chapter Six: Aftermath and Remorse  
  
  
  
Author: Saiyan Lover UK  
  
  
  
Setting: Seven and a half hours after Blood Bath Of Terror  
  
  
  
*********************************************************************************************  
  
**DISCLAIMER**  
  
Note:I don't own ER, blah, blah, blah,  
blah....................................., crap like that  
  
  
  
Um, lots of swearing in this chapter  
  
  
  
Soem reference to dialogue (ie) if i do [this] around a word its a stage  
direction, ok??  
  
********************************************************************************************  
  
  
  
Elizabeth sat on the floor outside of Recovery, with her head between her  
knees, and sighed....  
  
  
  
"Hell of a way to spend Independance Day" sighed Romano, walking out of  
the OR  
  
  
  
"Sats are ninety-two on forty per cent oxygen" sighed Elizabeth, bringing  
her eyes to meet Romano's,  
  
for once, sympathetic gaze  
  
  
  
"Can't ask for better than that, good work" he coughed, rubbing his eyes  
  
  
  
"Dr Corday?" said Romano's secretary  
  
  
  
"Yes?" replied Elizabeth  
  
  
  
"Yor mother's on the phone, she just heard what happened"  
  
  
  
"Tell her I'm in surgery" said Elizabeth  
  
  
  
"I told her you just got out" replied the secretary  
  
  
  
"Thank you, appreciate that" said Elizabeth, sarcastically  
  
  
  
"I'll talk to her" siad Robert walking away  
  
  
  
"Thanks" sighed Lizzie, putting her head back between her knees  
  
  
  
"Dr Corday?" Lizzie, looked up, quickly "She's waking up"  
  
  
  
Elizabeth jumped up, and ran in to the room where her frail, post-op baby  
sister lay  
  
  
  
"Alex?" she spoke softly"Do you know where you are?"  
  
  
  
**CUT TO OPENING CREDITS**  
  
  
  
Alex's watery eys looked around the room, before focusing on Elizabeth  
  
  
  
"There were several stab woinds, as you know, one laceration to your  
proximal aorta" siad Lizzie,  
  
Wishing it was'nt Alex she was saying this to "We had to perform a  
thorocotamy after you arrested,  
  
Then we brought you to the OR, there was some damage to your stomach, we  
managed to repair that,  
  
but we did have to remove your spleen" she paused "Im sorry"  
  
  
  
Alex opened her mouth to speak....  
  
  
  
"Alex you can't speak, you can whisper if I plug the trach. Do you want to  
try that?"  
  
  
  
She nodded in approval. Elizabeth stood up, and plugged the trach  
  
  
  
"Remember, only whisper"   
  
  
  
"I never meant to do this, but thankyou anyway" whispered Alex, straining  
to do so  
  
  
  
"I know, I know" said Lizzie, putting the trach back on  
  
  
  
Alex tried to say something again, but Elizabeth had to lip-read for her  
  
  
  
"What? The baby?" Elizabeth looked down at the floor, wiping a tear from  
her eye, she continued  
  
"Im sorry, the baby's gone" she finished, a solo tear running down her  
cheek  
  
  
  
Alex closed her eyes and winced in pain, just then, the phone rang  
  
  
  
"They need me in the OR, I'll be back" said Lizzie, leaving the room  
  
  
  
"Hold on, her Sats are down to 78" said the nurse, looking up suddenly  
  
  
  
Elizabeth ran back over to the bed......  
  
  
  
"Alex, can you hear me? Alex?? Fuck!!She's not responding, page Romano  
now!!!!" shouted Lizzie  
  
  
  
"Whats going on?" asked Robert, running in the room seeing the worried  
look on Elizabeth's face  
  
  
  
"Sats are falling, no response to painful stimulation" said Elizabeth  
  
  
  
A different set of monitors started going crazy  
  
  
  
"Shit! She's having a massive MI" yelled Robert  
  
  
  
"Let's get her to the OR now, thorocotamy tray on standby" said Lizzie,  
beginning to cry  
  
  
  
"Elizabeth" said Benton, appearing out of nowhere "You're not working on  
this one, if anything happens to her,  
  
you'll never forgive yourself" he said, trying to sympathise  
  
  
  
"He's right, you know" said Romano, agreeing with Peter for once  
  
  
  
"But....., she my sister" said Lizzie, tears streaming doen her face  
  
  
  
"That's the fucking reason why you can't work on this part, Lizzie, go in  
the relatives room now!" ordered Peter,   
  
his voice growing more forceful by the second  
  
  
  
Elizabeth reluctantly watched as Peter and Romano wheeld Alex to the OR  
  
  
  
She walked into the seemly empty relatives room, only to find half the ER  
staff there  
  
  
  
"Hey" said Mark, giving Elizabeth a hug, "How is she?"  
  
  
  
Elizabeth began to sob her heart out, as she sank into a chair  
  
  
  
"She's had a massive MI, Peter and Robert are working on her now" she  
whispered, bringing her head up to meet the caring, worried gaze of Luka,  
Carter, Kerry, Mark, Abby and Dave  
  
  
  
"Oh god, this is all my fault" said Dave, breaking the silence  
  
  
  
  
  
**MEANWHILE IN THE OR...**  
  
  
  
"v-fib, resuming compressions" shouted Romano, over the noisy monitors  
  
  
  
"Push another amp of atropine, now" yelled Peter  
  
  
  
"Charge the paddles to 15" shouted Robert  
  
  
  
"Charged" said the nurse  
  
  
  
"Clear"  
  
  
  
"Still in V-Fib" said Robert, hanging his head  
  
  
  
"Charge to thirty"  
  
  
  
"Clear!" shouted Peter  
  
  
  
"Asystloe"  
  
  
  
"Charge again, Clear!" the jerk of the paddles becoming so repetitive it  
made Peter and Romano want to give up  
  
  
  
"When ws the last epi?" asked Peter  
  
  
  
"Four minutes ago"  
  
  
  
"Push another seven milligrammes now!"  
  
  
  
"Clear" shouted Robert  
  
  
  
The beeping from the monitor became slow, monotone and continuous  
  
  
  
"Ok, that's it, we've done everything we can" said Robert, heavily  
  
  
  
"You're right..."sighed Peter, placing the paddles across Alex's open,  
bloodstained chest  
  
  
  
"I'll go tell Lizzie"said Peter, reluctantly leaving the OR  
  
  
  
**IN THE RELATIVES ROOM**  
  
  
  
"How long is it gonna be?" snapped Elizabeth, jumping to her feet  
  
  
  
"Im sure they'll come and tell us when something happens" said Mark,  
reassuringly  
  
  
  
Just then, the door swung open and Peter Benton walked in  
  
  
  
"Lizzie, you might want to sit down..." said Peter, lowering  
  
  
  
Shaking, Elizabeth sank into a chair, and started sobbing deeply  
  
  
  
"Im so sorry, we did every thing we could, we shocked her heart for 30  
minutes" Peter sighed  
  
  
  
Mark gestured for the others to leave the room, so he could comfort the  
sobbing Elizabeth  
  
  
  
"Lizzie, Lizzie, it's gonna be Ok, it's gonna be alright"  
  
  
  
"Is it? My younger sister is dead and it's all my fault" cried Elizabeth,  
sinking into Mark's arms  
  
  
  
[Zoom out on mark comforting Elizabeth]  
  
  
  
**CUT TO CLOSING CREDITS**  
  
  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
  
Like it, give me frikkin feedback  
  
  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
List of References  
  
  



	7. Sorrowful Awakening

No title

Ashes To Ashes

Author: Saiyan Lover UK

Status: Nearly Done

Chapter Seven: Sorrowful Awakening

Warnings: Lots of tears, funeral, bad poetry, by me..lol....um.........R&R please

Setting: One and a haf weeks after Alex's death, it is the day of her funeral, and most of the ER staff are there

******************************************************************************************

**DISCLAIMER**

I DON'T OWN ER...I KNOW I DON'T I WISH I DID, IF I DID I WOULD LET DAVE BE TOPLESS MORE

OFTEN **DROOL** BACK TO THE DISCLAIMER, I DO HOWEVER, OWN THE POEM USED LATER

ON IN THIS CHAPTER.....

U CAN'T USE IT.....MUAH-HA-HA-HA-HA..(ETC.)

[THIS] INDICATES A STAGE DIRECTION (AGAIN..)

*******************************************************************************************

Elizabeth had not slept for more than twenty minutes in the past week and half, her sister was gone, and she blamed herself

"Elizabeth" Mark whispered, rolling over to meet his wife's apparant tear-stained face

"Come on honey, Alex would'nt want you to be crying right now, would she?" he said, trying to hold back tears himself

"Sure, you're right" she said, wiping her eyes and sniffing

Elizabeth got up, and wandered towards the bathroom, to get ready for the day she had been dreading for a week and a half...

Alex's funeral, most of her family would be there, and probably a lot of the ER staff too

She sat down on the cold toilet and sobbed her heart out....

**CUT TO OPENING CREDITS**

In the ER, there was an air of sorrow and an awakening to what had happened

Dave, for once, was quiet, and not making passes at every girl in sight, instead, he sat at the admit desk, staring into space....

"Dave, you going to get yourself to the chapel for Alex's funeral?" asked Kerry

"Um sure chief, whatever" he said, with a blank, still-in-shock look on his face

"Poor guy, the one time he falls in love, he loses the person he's in love with" said Kerry, sighing

**MEANWHILE IN THE HOSPITAL CHAPEL**

Elizabeth looked around the chapel and noticed that it was beginning to fill up with people, family, friends, colleagues...

"Elizabeth there going to start now, OK?" said Mark, putting a hand on her shoulder

Isobel and Charles Corday were for once holding hands and hugging each other, instead of taking every oppurtunity to

insult each one another, those insults had been replaced with tears, tears for the daughter they had lost so tragically....

Elizabeth stepped up to the altar to read a poem dedicated to Alex

Tears streaming down her face, she began...

I stand above on high,

Watching you shed tears,

that stain your eyes,

Wipe your tears,

you need not let them go,

Life may end,

But my spirit lives on,

Sand and Water,

grains of time,

Time will provide,

the strength you need to carry on

I am still here,

i have not gone

"If Alex was here today, Im sure she would be saying something to that effect" sighed Elizabeth, looking into the crowds

in front of her

She got down from the altar and looked at the plaque on Alex's coffin it read:

Alexandra Louise Corday

1986-2002

Loved and cared for by all

In the background, the opening chords of the Spice Girls song "Goodbye" began playing, the words touched something deep inside everybody's hearts

No, no, no, no

No, no, no, no

no, no, no, no...

Listen little child, there will come a day

When you will be able, able to say,

Never mind the pain, or the aggravation,

You know there's a better way, for you and me to be

Look for the rainbow, in every storm,

Fly like an angel, heaven sent to me

Goodbye, my friend

(i know you're gone, you said you're gone, but i can still feel you here)

It's not the end,

(gotta keep it strong, before the pain turns into fear)

so glad we made it,

Time will never change it, no, no ,no, no,no

Just a little girl,

Big imagination,

Never letting no-one, take it away

Went into the world,

What a revelation,

She found there's better way, for you and me to be

Look for the rainbow, In every storm

Find out for certain, love's gonna be there for you,

You'll always be someone's baby

Goodbye, my friend

(i know you're gone, you said you're gone, but i can still feel you here)

it's not the end

(gotta keep it strong, before thenpain turns into fear)

So glad we made it, time will never change it no, no, no

You no it's time to say goodbye, no, no, no, no

The times when we would play about,

the way we used to scream and shout,

We never dreamt you'd go your own sweet way

Lokk for the rainbow, in every storm

Find out for certain, Love's gonna be there for you

You'll be someone's baby

Goodbye my friend,

(i know you're gone, you said you're gone but i can still feel you here)

its not the end

(you gotta keep it strong before the pain turns into fear)

So glad we made it, time will never, never ever change it,

(no, no, no, no)

You know it's time to say goodbye,

(no, no, no, no)

and don't forget you can rely,

You know it's time to say goodbye,

and don't forget on me you can rely,

(no, no, no, no)

i will help you, help you on your way

i will be with you everyday

(no, no, no, no)

Everybody in the chapel was crying as the song finished, words seemed so fitting to the moment......

Alex's coffin was taken out the chapel on the shoulders of Elizabeth's father, Mark, Malucci, and two of Elizabeth's cousins

The crowd of people in chapel followed slowly, bowing their heads in respect

[Aerial view of the procession]

**CUT TO CLOSING CREDITS**

*******************************************************************************************************

Awww....you all like this stuff so much, thanks for all the reviews it's what keeps me writing, keep watching, ill keep writing

M.I.M.O

(MISS IT MISS OUT...)

*********************************************************************************************************

**DISCLAIMER**

Forgot to do this at the beginnig, i do not own the Spice Girls song Goodbye

*********************************************************************************************************


	8. Rest In Peace

Ashes To Ashes  
  
Author: Saiyan Lover UK  
  
Chapter Eight: Rest In Peace  
  
Status: Finished  
  
Author's notes: I'm so proud of myself, this is my first finished fic'  
im soooooooooooo happy  
  
**Disclaimer**  
I don't own ER  
  
*this* is a thought  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Elizabeth and Mark walked slowly toward the grave yard where Alex had   
been buried a year ago.  
  
"It seems only yesterday that Alex started her ER rotation.."said Elizabeth  
  
"I know you miss her honey, but would'nt ALex want you to move on?" said Mark, sympathising  
  
"Yeah, you're right"  
  
They walked to where the fresh flowers from Isobel and Charles Corday lay.  
Mark glanced at the fresh grave next to it, the headstone read...  
  
David Malucci  
1977-2002  
Died for his love  
  
"shame the guy had to die for Alex" sighed Mark  
  
Elizabeth placed her boquet next to the headstone.  
  
"God I miss her" sighed Alex  
  
"I know, I know" said Mark hugging her  
  
Tears streamed doen Elizabeth's face as she flashbacked to the funeral  
  
"Lizzie, you gotta think about what Alex would want...  
I don't know what that is, but Im sure we'll find out"  
  
"I know"  
  
*Rest In Peace Alex, i'll be with you soon*  
  
"Come on, let's go"  
  
"OK"  
  
*Goodbye, I'll see you soon*  
  
Mark and Elizabeth walked slowly away from the grave yard  
  
Mark was totally unaware of the horrors that awaited him later on..  
  
**********************************************************************  
What are the horrors that Mark awaits?  
What is Elizabeth talking about?  
  
Find out in Ashes to Ashes Part Two 


End file.
